The Defector
by Vallunis
Summary: Defection always comes at a price


So there She was a normal agent in the Empire nothing big except when you're put in the most elite squad known throughout the Empire they expect you to get the job done clean after the Sith and the Military just the normal routine of an Imperial Agent.

* * *

Dromund Kass Apartment 12-B  
"Agent is this really necessary?" Kaliyo asked.  
"Oh come on i thought you love breaking and entering even if he's the keeper." Kolita responds back  
"Besides he has my ticket out.. after that im home free to the Republic." Kolita adds in  
Home is all that Kolita can think about after the accident on Nar Shadaa she hasn't seen her family since then.  
She finally opens the door without thinking what could be on the other side she was Greeted by a Toovee series droid  
"By the stars intruders!" the droid yells out  
Kolita slice's the droid disabling the Toovee droid  
"that was close.." Kaliyo said  
"to close lets just hope no one heard the bucket of bolts.." Kolita reply's back  
as soon as Kolita moved a foot she noticed two datapads one with a red label and one with a blue label she then wonder's if one of them might be the real deal or a trap.. she knows that the person who gave her the instruction was to find a datapad in the keeper's apartment but doesn't say if it has a label on it.  
"Son of a hutt.." Kolita says in a low tone  
just before Kolita could tell which one is the right one, two Imperial troopers enter the room pointing their guns at Kaliyo who was trying to find anything valuable and at Kolita who didn't know which datapad what which  
"Alright you two put your hands behind your backs and your knees of the floor if you do not corporate i will shoot!" Said one of the trooper  
" Why not shoot them now!" the other one says while pointing the gun at Kolita's head  
while the two fights on either killing us now or taking us in Kolita grabs both of her knifes stabbing both Imperial's with stun knife's  
"That should keep them out for a while .."Says Kolita  
"Have you found what we came for yet agent?" ask Kaliyo  
"I think so..I'm not sure."replied Kolita  
As she reaches to turn the red labeled Datapad on she notice the blue labeled datapad beeping a familiar voice plays from the datapad  
" If you get this you probably stole this datapad from the Keeper if you follow these coordinates there will be a shuttle waiting to take you to Coruscant you must not keep them waiting go now hurry!"  
As soon as the recording stop Kolita turns to Kaliyo and hands her some credits  
"What are these for agent?" Kaliyo asked  
" You can't come to Coruscant they would kill you on sight, look it was fun working with you just stay safe" Kolita says in a calm voice  
"Well I guess Nar Shadaa here I come!"Kaliyo says excitedly

* * *

Dromund Kass Jungle any second till Touchdown

It was a shoot out in the jungle.. hiding from patrol, cold air moved through out the jungle as if it was winter the Wild Animal's were some what helpful,but getting to that landing site was my only priority.  
"I think she went this way!" Yelled the scout as the military got closer to my location  
More Blaster Fire was exchange as the military tried to draw Kolita out of hiding but she kept running  
Kolita looks back for a second to see if the military was still behind her, she took a breather knowing that if she stopped now some one will soon find her.  
Just as She Continued running to the coördinates a loud explosion followed by screams are heard from the east and then there was total silence as if time it self stopped.  
Kolita headed east to find that her only ticket out was gone.  
She was too late everyone who was trying to get her out died.. shuttle debris and Burnt body's all that remains..  
"No.. no-no " Kolita yells out crying  
"Don't worry.. ill make your death much more entertaining" a voice coming out of no where  
Kolita quickly turns around pointing her blaster at the figure  
"You.. did this you killed them!" Kolita yells unable to move a muscle  
"aw.. how delighted by now i thought you knew the punishment for betraying the empire" the dark figure moves forward reveling a man in a Prototype armor and a Mac-Tac Sniper Rifle  
"Sp...Spectre?!" Kolta says confused  
" Yes who else dear Kolita, im going to enjoy killing you" Spectre says while running towards Kolita grabbing her by the neck  
"P..p..please..I beg you.." Kolita says trying to gasp for air  
Dromund Kass Imperial Intelligence 1 hour after the event  
"No official evidence that Agent Kolita was either killed or escape all we know that we will investigate the Republic presence on Dromund Kass" Says Keeper  
"the only one who knows what happen is me... why did I let her go I should have killed her one thing is for sure next time I see her.. she dies." Said Spectre as he leaves to the Space Port

This is my first story I ask for no flames please


End file.
